


海纳百川

by hiriko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari, ntr, 群p
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiriko/pseuds/hiriko
Summary: “海纳百川，有容乃大。”——林则徐
Relationships: Ayase Alisa/Sonoda Umi, Ayase Eli/Sonoda Umi, Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo, Koizumi Hanayo/Sonoda Umi, Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki/Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Kudos: 13





	海纳百川

**Author's Note:**

> “海纳百川，有容乃大。”  
——林则徐

小泉花阳很纠结。  
她开着车从星空凛的老家一路往东京奔，在朝着东京的一条道路上又猛打方向盘转了方向。手机上显示着“西木野 真姬”的名称响着星空凛当年的热门曲当当作响，花阳略显烦躁的皱了皱眉，强迫自己不去听那个仿佛追魂般的声音。  
本来只是为了配合怀孕的凛进行静养，花阳把凛带回了凛的老家。本来就应该是如此而已。结果在过程中接到了真姬的电话，邀请花阳来到真姬的度假别墅度假。对于凛厨晚期的花阳来说，当然是要温柔而帅气的拒绝掉，有什么事能比现在陪在凛酱身边重要呢。  
但是真姬的下一句话就让花阳笑不出来了。  
“如果是和凛太久没能做的那种事，我们也可以找人帮你解决哦。”  
“……”  
最丢人的也许就是这种情况，明明在决定之前已经立下豪言壮志，结果被高智商的敌人一句话捅破局面的破局点。花阳在扁平的房间里紧紧攥住了手机。  
人生中最难受的就是自己的弱点被别人一语道破，就好像被人家看透了一样，更无能狂怒的是自己根本没办法反抗这个足够过分的局面。花阳就像中邪了一样双手背在背后朝着凛土下座：  
“凛酱！对不起！金阁寺突然出了点事情紧急召集我们！”  
“啊……嘛，没关系的喵，凛会等着花阳亲回来的喵。”  
背过头不去看慈爱地揉着微微鼓起的小腹笑的一脸温柔的凛，花阳的十个手指纠结的在背后绞起来。  
结果就像现在这样，自己一个人开着雅阁游荡在略显空旷的田野上。车载导航播报着真姬说过的位置，花阳就像中了邪一样跟着导航麻木地开着车。  
更加羞耻的是不得不承认，真姬所说的话确实在某种程度上牵扯到了花阳心中没有说出来、却并不表示不渴望的一个地方，甚至都是隐隐约约期待着的那之后即将会发生的东西。花阳都感觉热量集中在自己身下，某个炽热的腺体几乎要顶穿裤子破土而出。  
“这种时候失态真的是太丢人了……”  
花阳小声嘟囔着，下一秒就像要把什么羞耻的想法甩掉一样，一脚油门飞奔起来。随着远方的山从远处的小只变大在眼前显露山上砾石的轮廓到后来在脑后甩去逐渐变得偏远，花阳知道这是要来的地方快到了。  
最后的一段路是真姬发过来的一张地图，因为这里卫星能回答的坐标有那么一点不准确。从山脚下抬头往上看，西木野家红顶白墙的别墅就坐落在山腰上几乎是被人强行把山推开推出来的平台上，占据了两岸叠山中采光最好的那一处，车走得近了，甚至还能看见一个宽阔的带着一个水池的后院，以及前方也是被人刻意推出来的一片用作是停车场的空地。  
空地上平行停着三辆车。中间那辆漆黑的兰博基尼跑车自然是真姬的座驾，左侧那架很有战斗民族气息的悍马，凭借车牌号花阳认出来这是绘里的座驾。右侧则停着一辆普通的SUV，花阳觉得自己大概是第一次见到它，因为凭借车牌号自己也完全没有对这辆车的印象，只是意外的觉得比起锋芒毕露的兰博基尼和威猛如虎的悍马来说，这辆车给花阳的感觉稍稍能安下心来。  
花阳转了一个方向，慢慢的把车停在那辆SUV的旁边，打开车门下了车。山间的空气远比城市里清新，甚至比起凛的老家来说空气都多了几分新鲜。伸了个懒腰深呼吸了几口山里的空气，花阳锁上车门，目光扫过面前这座公馆一般的别墅，最终停留在倚在别墅门口上抽烟的白衣人身上。而对方自然也是看到了这位从山下跑上来的客人，伸出手朝着她的方向挥了挥。  
“……”  
不得不说虽然都娶了老婆，但是对于某些人的畏惧感是与生俱来的。不只是在统武智政四维上的差距，被狠狠抓住心中弱点的胁迫感也是一方面。  
只是这种扭曲的被胁迫感的目的中也带着丝丝快感就是了。花阳赶紧跑了过去。  
“真姬酱。”  
“啊啊，花阳，我等你好久了。”  
西木野真姬俊秀的脸半边被阳光照得透明，她身上披着作为医生的白色大褂，里面穿着一件白色衬衫。一头红色的毛刚睡醒一般蓬乱，看来完全没去打理。  
“不好意思我来晚了，因为从凛酱老家到这里真的需要路程。”  
“没关系，该有的东西也不会少给你，不如说你第二天来真的方便多了。”  
“？”  
“第一天还是【很激烈】的，没有误伤你真的太好了。”  
“？？？？？？”  
没头没脑的说了几句，花阳却根本搞不懂真姬这话里的弦外之音，伸手挠了挠自己的金茶色短发：  
“我还以为真姬酱找我来是……”  
“嗯？”  
说到一半的话戛然而止，花阳侧着眼睛观察真姬的表情，却被那双含着淡淡狡黠的紫瞳反射了回来，两双相似的紫瞳在短短的三步之间狠狠地碰撞。然而花阳的斥候却被真姬目光中的楼船阵轻易击破，不知不觉之中衍生出了一丝畏惧感，花阳空咽了一声，决定把没说完的话吐出来。  
“那个什么交际……”  
“啊啊，你说这个啊。”  
真姬卷了卷头发，嘴角悄悄地扯起一抹笑意：  
“总是玩也玩腻了，我们最喜欢的还是得不到的东西不是吗？”  
“诶？真姬酱你在说什么？”  
“没什么，自言自语罢了。”  
说着真姬为花阳打开了别墅大门，即使已经有了些年头但是外行人的花阳也能一眼看得出高级的大厅包含着整副大厅装饰就展现在花阳面前。不知道空气中撒了什么香料，有些陈木气息的味道传到了花阳的鼻子里。她忍不住向大厅的四周打量了几眼。  
“不用这么着急看，等到了晚上你想睡在客厅里都行。”  
“诶？客房已经没位置了吗？”  
“空房间倒是不缺。”  
真姬也没有对花阳忍不住露出的好奇说什么，在玄关脱下了鞋子无视了整副大厅直直的朝着楼梯走去。见状花阳也只能压下四处走走的冲动跟上真姬的步伐，尽管知道有些失礼，跟着真姬走过狭间的时候心中各种各样的问题依然是忍不住一个一个蹦了出来：  
“诶为什么有客房不睡要睡客厅啊？绘里酱也在这里吗？还有就是真姬酱这次只叫了我和绘里酱吗？最后就是真姬酱今天叫我来不会就是为了参观真姬酱的别墅吧？”  
“……你真是话多啊，花阳。”  
真姬苦恼的卷了卷自己的发梢，没有理会花阳继续向楼上走，花阳只得跟上。  
“第一个问题，你也可以睡客房，但是睡在客厅会比较好玩。第二个问题，绘里昨天就来了，现在在楼上。第三个问题，除了绘里之外还有一位，她也是昨天就来了，你是最晚的一个。最后一个问题嘛……”  
真姬停在了二楼大厅的门口，红木的大门紧紧关闭着，这房子的隔音是真的好，花阳表示自己对里面完全一无所知，只是心中小小的预感告诉她，里面绝对是什么不得了的东西。  
真姬修长的身影挡在门缝外面，由于是背对的原因，花阳看不见她的表情，自然，也完全没能发现真姬嘴角掩盖不住的笑意。  
“我说了是好事，这点我觉得你一定是相信我的。至于是什么好事……”  
“进去看看，不就知道了吗？”  
真姬的手搭在门把上，握下去用力推开了门。喷薄而出的日光一下子倾泻了出来，几乎要照瞎花阳的眼睛，随之而出的还有房间里劲爆的春意画景。  
“……！”

上午的阳光过于刺激了点，西木野家的落地窗怕是只考虑到了光照，却完全没有想过有没有照坏别人眼睛的可能性。随着阳光一起蹦出来的是北国阳光般的金色头发，被高大的身影高高的扎在脑后，只是一看头发的话，这个人给人的印象毫无疑问是位贵族。  
“哈……哈啦休！怎么突然出现了！吓我一跳！”  
“抱歉了绘里，我只是去给花阳开门去了。”  
完全没有理会手忙脚乱提裤子然而在下一秒看到是真姬就立马不管了的绘里，真姬随口应了一声，转身走到旁边的沙发上坐下，笔记本电脑也被转桌推了过来。  
“那种事不重要啊，花阳你来的可真晚啊，我们都已经玩一天了。”  
“……花阳酱也来了吗？”  
从绘里的背后，正对着的沙发那边传来了比绘里有气无力点的熟悉的声音。年长了许多的橙色的太阳坐在那里，蓝色的瞳孔慢慢的转回了一丝神采。  
“……绘里酱，穗乃果酱。”  
“别光顾着和我们打招呼啊，这里还有一位呢。”  
“……！”  
被席地而坐的绘里挡住，这时候随着她离开才露出来的人影，却让花阳忍不住大吃一惊：修长美丽的深蓝色长发无力的披在肩头，妍媚温雅的橙色瞳孔变得比无神的穗乃果还涣散，身上穿着蓝色的警察情趣制服，双手却被绑在背后，上半身的衣服被人粗暴的撕开，白皙柔软的双乳上深红色的手印子还没彻底消去，印痕和脸色一样赤红。身下的短裙有一半已经撕裂，连同黑丝袜的裆部一起，脚上还踩着一双高到不敢相信能不能踩着走路的鱼嘴高跟鞋，整个人一副杂乱的样子，白皙的小腹露出来上面涂满了白色的黏着液体，那些东西的来源正是绘里现在正用餐巾纸擦着的那件凶器。  
两个人的目光在房间里一相会，海未就立刻把头别开，露出了带着耳坠的小巧耳朵。这场景太过香艳，即使理智告诉花阳这里在刚才到底发生了什么事情，心中隐藏着的不能言说的欲望也已经不知何时占据了她的脑海，下身在裤子里非常不知廉耻的挺起了。  
“海未酱？！怎么回事，这、这是……”  
“正如你所看到的。”  
真姬不知何时已经泡好了咖啡，整个人半倚在沙发上：  
“援助交际那种事做多了也没有意义，想来有钱就可以，甚至不能保证安全。但是自己凭实力抢来的东西，那些在别人眼中不可能的人，得到了不是很美味吗？”  
“真姬酱你在说什么啊！海未酱不是已经结婚了吗？”  
“是‘结过婚’而已吧。她老公、不，‘以前的老公’的葬礼，花阳你不是也出席过了吗？”  
这次接话的换成了绘里，作为律师的绘里伶牙俐齿是出了名的，和她辩论没有任何机会。  
而且……发自内心的说，花阳也并不打算就因为这种事和绘里辩论。或者说是在她的内心，有一丝丝甚至是宁可被说服的感觉吧。  
只是心中还有一个不可忽视的问题，虽然这么说有些恶劣，但是这个问题是阻止花阳进一步行动的最大阻力，花阳悄悄地闭上眼睛。  
“但是，我现在做这种事……”  
“星空凛胎位不稳。”  
西木野真姬坐在沙发上一手端着咖啡斜睨了一眼小泉花阳，轻描淡写的把她现在纠结的心情的根源说了出来。旁边的绚濑绘里顿时一脸“原来如此”的样子，眉眼间带了一丝同情。  
“因为凛胎位不稳，所以只能憋着根本不敢做呢。”  
“只能自己对着浴室的墙解决，花阳你真的太惨了。”  
“嘛，不过我们都知道花阳深爱着凛。”  
“毕竟从高中时代就是最甜的一对呢。”  
“没错没错。”  
绘里也非常配合的和真姬调侃着，紧接着真姬朝向花阳，用冷冰冰的语气进行宣判:  
“如果花阳你接受不了，你大可现在回家去，没人会阻拦你。”  
“……”  
“但是，你如果不讨厌的话——”  
真姬不知何时轻飘飘的走到花阳身边，压低了声音。  
“我有一百种方法，让别人根本不知道，‘小泉花阳和别人做过爱’。”  
“……！”  
又是轻描淡写的一句话，却迫使花阳在短短的时间内必须做出连续的思考。她低下头看着半脱了力气伏在她身下的蓝发美人——园田海未在一日不间断的剧烈调教下已经濒临崩溃，可爱的脸蛋上还有擦不去的泪痕，往日里正直严肃的橙眸泛着请求，火色唇红都掩不住的苍白。修长美丽的蓝色长发批在肩头，两捋发丝从鬓间垂下，直到堪堪盖住胸前两朵粉红。真真如雨后梨花般清幽，堪称极品美人，只是落了水。饶是小泉花阳也忍不住空咽一声。  
手不自觉的抚摸着海未的发丝，海未闭着眼睛感受着茶发女子的抚摸，心中保存着最后一丝对这位往日温和善良学妹良心发现的祈求。  
突然间耳畔传来铁锁解开的声音，如同死亡宣告般令海未大惊失色，看错人的绝望升了起来，在想避开的时候下巴却被那人强行抬起来:  
“张嘴含住。”  
没有给海未反应的时间，花阳炽热的欲望已经挺进了海未的喉咙，而后者除了接受别无他法。突然的紧致和反应般娴熟的操作让花阳被突如其来的快感逼得接近极限。  
“唔……呼……很久之前，就想被这么做了……”  
“凛怀孕是肚子又不是嘴，没有做过吗？”  
“没有……和凛酱一直都是正常体位。前戏什么的……凛酱偶尔会用手帮我，别的就没有了……”  
“那你可太惨了，妮可偶尔还配合一下。”  
真姬七分实三分虚的同情了一把花阳，嘴角却忍不住对花阳露出一分赞许的笑意和不出我所料的得意。她坐在沙发上没有什么动作，反而是绘里先忍耐不住，走到海未背后岔开她的腿把自己的欲望挺入，大张大合的进入着她。  
“我才没有出轨哦。”  
脸上泛起沉迷于快感的笑容，花阳低声笑道。  
“我……呼，我只是，把凛酱送回老家之后，因为突如其来的工作召集回到金阁寺加班了而已，谁都没有看到我出轨，不是吗。”  
“小泉花阳那样爱着星空凛，怎么可能出轨呢。”  
“我作证，我没有看到。”真姬调整摄像头录下海未的样子。  
“我也是。”绘里一边说一边用欲望狠狠地顶着海未，惹得对方一阵尖叫。  
穗乃果没说话，但是点了点头。  
在前后夹击中逐渐被快感迷失了心智的海未，最后挣扎着带着绝望的目光看了身后坐着的高坂穗乃果一眼。而穗乃果却一直冷淡的坐在那里，既没有放言阻止，也没有要加入的意思。  
但是海未却发现，穗乃果并不是不看她，而是刻意在躲着她的目光。  
“哈啦休哈啦休，海未你在看哪里啊？”  
子宫好像突然被侵占着的东西狠狠地攻了一下城，虽然是粗暴的猛攻，却蕴含着已经几近掩盖不住的快感，海未忍不住叫出了声。  
“唔嗯！”  
此刻被填满的嘴巴根本发布出嘹亮的叫声，只能以“呜呜”的声音表述含着快感的痛苦，绚濑绘里一边用自己的肉刃深深撞击着海未，向前咬着她的耳朵：  
“既然现在是被我操，那就应该看着我才对吧。”  
恶魔的低语和令人绝望的处境，海未本能一般的向后抛去了一个透着可怜的求助眼神，然而在生生把目光截断的绘里的眼中，只有能激起她性欲的小女人的娇媚。  
“嗯啊啊啊！”  
没有捕捉到目光的眼神还没有落进自己眼里，海未就感觉自己嘴里面的那个东西剧烈的震颤起来。感觉大事不好的海未急忙想把嘴里的东西吐出来。  
“可不会让你得逞啊，海未。”  
分不清是身前还是身后传来轻佻的声音，紧接着海未的下巴就被一张强有力的手扣住了下颌，完全动弹不得。直到花阳颤抖着把精液全都射进了海未的嘴里，在拔出肉刃的那一刻，海未连忙想低头赶紧把嘴里的玩意儿吐出来，结果那只手又及时跟上牢牢地扣住了海未的嘴巴——海未突然想起来，一天八碗米饭的食量，虽然可能不怎么外放，身体中蕴藏的力道绝对不会少。  
仅仅是思考的功夫，花阳就已经抬起海未的下巴，逼她把精液吞了下去。强制咽下的动作差点呛到海未，她趴在地上猛烈的咳嗽起来。  
似乎还有一丝良心未泯，海未剧烈咳嗽的时候绘里也暂时收敛了自己激烈的抽插，让她能缓过气来。  
真姬修长的手指在键盘上敲打着什么，听到海未吞精的声音才抬头瞟了一眼两人：“花阳，你射的好快。”  
“没办法啊，我憋了太久了嘛。”花阳狒狒挠头，此刻在一阵调整气息的咳嗽的缓和下海未也缓过了气，被屈辱的心情让美目含怒盯着花阳：  
“咳……咳咳，我真是，看错你了。”  
海未努力咬牙切齿的压低声音使自己看起来更加凶狠一点，然而花阳的脸上在一闪即逝的落寞之后就没有了任何变化。  
“我一直都是这样的啊，海未酱。你不会对我的印象还停留在十年前吧？”花阳别过脸去。“抱歉啊，海未酱。”  
当一个人可以不用为自己做的事情负责的时候，谁都不知道她到底能做出什么样的事情了。  
“做出这种不知廉耻的事情之后还敢说抱歉……”  
“所以说花阳你还是太年轻啊，而我就不一样了。”  
刚才稍微人道了一点的绘里厚着脸皮跟上来，抱住了海未娇柔的身体，舌头温柔而润滑地舔过海未的耳垂：  
“我从来不会骗海未你，我说要狠狠地上你，我就肯定会狠狠地上你。”  
俄罗斯人咬着牙宣判，而且根本没有给海未反应过来的时间，粗大的阴茎就再一次在海未体内粗暴的律动。就像被充了气一样的瞬间鼓起来，海未感觉自己的小穴都要被绘里撑爆了，两条细白的长腿甩掉高跟鞋乱蹬着反抗，然而绘里却借用捆着她双手的绳子把她拉了起来，从后面狠狠地压在海未身上操着她，海未感觉从自己被拉扯的身体上的刺痛和被摆弄着的屈辱已经几乎把她吞没了。  
“混、混蛋……如果不是你们……嗯啊……我，怎么会……”  
“嗯？这么说就不对了，我们明明都是和海未你说好的啊。”  
被撞击的有点失去重心的海未双膝一抖跪倒在地上，眼前被撞得冒金星，所幸意识还是清醒的。身体的快感一潮接着一潮，即使想反抗这段时间来被药物和调教淬炼出的敏感身体也在剧烈地勾引快感的边界线，海未感觉自己的反抗的力气快要被磨掉了。然而身后的进出却不随着她的快感而拖了轨的运动，自己的快感线已经追逐不到绘里的快感线。  
“呜……你、慢一点……”  
“嗯？海未你在想什么啊。”  
绘里轻笑一声，压低了声音，把黑色的语句吐露在海未面前：  
“这么早就让海未舒服，不就达不到惩罚的效果了吗？”  
猛地升上顶点，绘里隐忍着快感把海未的半身撑起来，粗长的肉刃还在被海未的小穴吸引着，依靠自己强而有力的下盘，用力的把海未按了下去：  
“要给我生个健康的宝宝哦，海未。”  
“呜啊啊啊啊！”  
完全没办法站稳身子只能靠在绘里身上，紧接着就是强势的重力刺入，海未只来得及叫出口，早已等候多时的绘里就迫不及待的把自己的精液射进了海未的子宫里，顿时撑在绘里两边大腿上的手就丧失了气力，涂着可爱的天蓝色甲油的指甲在狠狠地抓了一把绘里光洁的大腿想要得到支撑点失败之后无力地垂了下来，连带着柔若无骨的娇躯一起躺倒在地上。因为没有成功的解决欲望，海未不自觉的自己蜷缩着身子。  
绘里走到海未的面前，撩起海未的一缕秀发：  
“海未看来还没有满足呢。”  
橙色的眼眸勉勉强强耷拉起来：“你……”  
“哈啦休！不要用这种眼神看我嘛。”绘里嘴上这么说着，却丝毫没有演示自己调戏一般的目光：“因为除了海未还有人没有满足啊，如果我现在就把海未干到高潮别人就不开心了啊。”  
“什、你在说什么，绘里……？！”  
抬头看着还在笑而不语的绘里，突然的一阵天旋地转告诉海未此刻的身体位置已经交换了，花阳不知道什么时候已经走到了海未的背后，把她的双腿分开，刚刚被释放过一次而变得内敛的肉棒又不知何时重新精神抖擞了。  
“我都有快要一百天没有做过爱了，如果不让我释放一下的话也太过分了吧。”花阳嘟囔着，皱起眉毛看了看海未一片狼藉的下体：“那什么，有餐巾纸吗？”  
“你事还真不少。”绘里举起手边准备擦自己下体的餐巾纸抽扔给花阳：“不用急，没人和你抢。”  
“倒不是说这个啦，只是因为……”花阳抽出几张纸草草的擦了擦海未刚刚激情过的下面，缓慢的对准了海未的私穴插了进去：“只是因为，我等了太久了……噢噢噢！！”  
太久没有感受到的本能紧致让这位憋了太久的忍耐家几乎发狂，她借着海未里面的润滑直接快速的抽插起来：  
“哈、哈啊……海未酱的里面，真的，好多水啊……比凛酱还要多……”  
完全没想到花阳会提到自己妻子的海未愣了一下，这几天在疯狂的造作中被忽略掉的罪恶感再度躁动，海未摆动着身子想要从花阳身下逃开，但是她完全没想到这人的力道远远超乎她的想象，跪爬着的自己完全没办法挣脱开，只能怒目圆睁：“放……放开我！”  
“我怎么可能放开你呢？”花阳一只手抓捏着海未娇嫩的乳房，一边挺着自己的肉刃连续捅动：“哈啊……海未酱的里面简直比凛酱还要舒服……怎么样，我比你想的厉害吧？”  
“呜、唔嗯……不知廉耻……”海未咬着牙眉目含火：“呵、呵呵……别做梦了，你这么小，进去了吗？我根本没感觉到。”  
抽插的动作突然停止了，金茶发年轻人的动作一愣：“你说什么。”  
突然的变故让包括海未在内的所有人都一愣，在电脑前敲着什么东西的真姬微微一抬头，又摇摇头把注意力转回电脑上：  
“一步差棋啊，海未。”修长的手调整好录像机：“你不该……惹恼花阳。”  
“啪！”  
真姬的话音刚落，猛地拍打什么富有弹性的声音就传了出来，紧接着是海未一声痛苦的哀叫。白皙柔软的屁股上一下子被拍出一个红手印。海未死死地抓着地面，眼睛里波光流转。  
一根手指轻飘飘的抚摸着刚才被拍的红肿的屁股，瞳孔中出现了一抹浮躁，又是一巴掌重重拍了上去，语气却尽量克制着：  
“海未酱的屁股滑滑的，手感真是不错呢。”  
“不过比起凛酱还是要差点。”  
“既然海未酱感受不到我的话，那就只能让海未酱感受到了。”  
直到拍到自己心满意足了才罢休。有些宽厚的手臂绕到前面把自己抱在怀里，海未不得不承认，这位米饭爱好者的身上真的很暖和。几乎是自己完全没有想象过的温存拥抱。  
然而下一刻，马达却突然超荷。刚才突然冷静下来的属于花阳的分身一下子迅速推进起来，高速冲顶到海未说不出话，体内好不容易有些压制下来的快感再一次失衡，海未被顶的像海浪一样运动，就像坠入一个漩涡一样，确实的感觉自己在被这个人所侵犯，她的肉刃似乎卷着什么东西卷到了海未的身体里，打破快感的封印但是不蹦出来。  
在海未快要发狂的前一刻，花阳猛地停止了自己的动作，海未的快感从巅峰坠落。  
“怎么样，海未酱，我厉害吗。”  
“……呜。”  
小口喘着气发不出声音，缓了好一会儿才把体力跟上。绚濑绘里兔死狐悲地咂了咂嘴，蹲在海未面前梳理着她的头发：“停一下，你可别把她玩坏了啊。”  
“绘里酱还真是喜欢海未酱的头发呢。”  
“这个也是没办法的事。”绘里倾在海未的耳畔：“话说，我可是帮你喊停了哦，你要怎么感谢我呢？”  
“根本……就不是……你喊的。”海未低着头让自己的头发垂下来维持住相对正常的形态：“不要在这里装好人了。”  
“这可不行啊，海未如果把我的心意都浪费了我聪明可爱小绘里可是会很伤心的。”冰蓝色的眸子逐渐变得深邃，绘里把声音压在只有两个人能听见的音量：“毕竟……海未，在某个方面，还是离开我们不行的吧。”  
“……呜。”  
虽然搞不懂绘里和海未说了什么，但是看海未的表情似乎是被巧妙的说服了。花阳瞪着眼睛目瞪口呆，只见绘里轻轻扶起海未的肩头，把自己粗壮的肉刃朝海未的脸伸了过去：“刚才因为花阳拿走了那包纸，我可是一直都没擦呢。”  
“你想要什么。”海未对绘里说。  
“如果海未能帮我用嘴清理干净肉棒，我就当做是海未给我的回报，也就没有今晚的‘惩罚’了。”冰蓝色的眼睛中充满了一丝恶意的狡黠：“要我帮海未决定也可以哦。”  
“……”  
虽然就算答应了，也不能保证绘里反悔的可能性。但是到晚上还有很久，绘里的情况海未自己也是了解的。  
激怒绘里……现在还不行。  
海未认命般的闭上眼睛，伸出小舌头够向绘里的肉刃。但绘里就像故意吊着她一样，稍稍抬高了自己的腰：  
“这样糊弄可不行啊海未。快点来舔我的鸡巴啊。”  
“……呜。”  
双手被捆在身后的海未自然也没有办法抓住绘里的分身，只能努力的伸长纤颈和小舌头碰舔着绘里的分身，仿佛在够什么绝妙的美食一般，艰难地用舌头把它包住吃到嘴里。  
“嗯……咕呜……嗯哈……”  
可能是无意，不过海未的这幅香艳的口交图实况展现在花阳面前实在是太过香艳，花阳感觉自己插在海未身体里的肉刃又涨起来了。  
“真不愧是海未呢，柔韧度这么好。我都羡慕了。”  
“单独这个身段都能配得上一个‘娇’字啊。”绘里说着还顺手捏了一把海未的胸：“还水灵灵滑溜溜的。哦……”感觉到自己的马眼被小舌头轻灵地划过，绘里忍不住舒服的叹息一声：“你的口活越来越好了。”  
海未白了她一眼，不想理会的继续完成嘴头的工作，虽然是一个不知廉耻的体会，海未在不知不觉中被调教的已经熟悉了取悦对方的技巧了，身体面对着这样的动作也会很奇特的产生反应。海未感觉自己忽然湿了一点，说不清是因为绘里还是因为花阳抑或是因为自己的羞耻心，可能是三者皆有。  
总之，不管如何，早点结束眼前的折磨吧。海未闭上了眼，快速的忙活起来面前的事情。小舌在划过绘里的尖端之后包裹了肉杆，轻轻地舔过一遍，海未“啵”的一声吐了出来，幽怨的看着绘里：“好了吧。”  
金发俄罗斯人轻笑：“你确定？”  
“？”  
“谁用纸擦完还是湿的啊。”  
“？？？！”  
虽然没有说出全貌，但是如今的海未完全能听明白绘里再说什么，她一下子弹起来：“别开玩笑了！”  
“我没有开玩笑。”绘里笑容冰冷：“海未洗完头发就那么让她湿着吗？”  
“……”  
“真姬和穗乃果都强调过，所以我不想弄痛你。”绘里执起海未的一缕长发，朝着自己的胯下贴过去：“自己动。”  
“……混蛋。”  
眼眶的红色晕染开，两行清泪如梨花带雨般滑落眼眶，虽然明知道自己完全不应该在恶魔面前落泪，但是身体的抗争意识被这份浸染开的痛苦扩展开来，要消失了一样。海未重新低下头，轻启红唇把绘里的那玩意重新衔住，小口小口的对着那里吹气。酥酥麻麻的感觉从根部垂下来，随着海未的活动，绘里的欲望在海未的口中逐渐膨胀，最终达到了接近顶峰的快感：  
“含住！快点！”绘里喊道。  
海未张口把顶端包住，继而绘里的肉刃就突然暴动起来，在几乎要颤开嘴唇的力度和抖动中喷射出来。猛地被呛住的海未猛地伏在地上咳嗽。  
“哎呀哎呀，好像玩的过大了一点。”绘里蹲下身子揉着海未的头发：“别怨我啊，海未。”  
“咳咳……我……”没有双手支撑，然而海未就是不想在绘里面前低头：“我从未见过如此不知廉耻之人！”  
“我可不想听你和真姬说过的情话再和我说一遍啊。”绘里拍拍海未的头：“需要我帮你解开绳子吗？”  
明明是理所应当的事居然还来问她，简直是关在笼子里逗鸟一样。海未美目含火，最终却也只能偏了偏头：“要。”  
绘里解开了束缚海未的绳子。即使如此，海未的手也被绑了好一会，一时不能完好的缓过来。  
“海未真是个好孩子。”绘里赞叹，冰蓝色的瞳眸中有着一丝玩味：“那我就不管了哦。”  
海未刚准备松一口气，背后却传来花阳压抑着快感的声音：“绘里酱是说我终于可以动了吗？”  
“等等——？！”  
海未还没来得及阻止，一直被春宫图刺激着的花阳就在海未的体内快速抽插，由于下身已经适应了花阳的进入，因此突然的抽插并没有带来多大的疼痛，反而是一波一波快感冲撞着海未的身体，花阳的火枪猛烈的撞击着海未的子宫，海未撑着双手保证自己不倒下去，刚刚消失过的金星又重新转了出来，臀部和花阳的小腹的交界处也被高速啪的通红，小穴在巨刃连续的进出中分泌着更多的水，自己的快感几乎要被人掠夺，高潮权转移给了对方。  
花阳在海未体内猛烈一顶，射在了海未的体内，也刺破了海未的最后一道神经防线，身体非常羞耻的在一声半痛半爽的娇吟声中泄身了。修长的支撑着自己平衡的双臂在泄身之后脱力再也支撑不住，娇软的身体倒在地毯上。  
花阳早已退开，她和穗乃果似乎说了什么，现在的海未已经听不到了。刚才失去了太多的气力。登上绝顶之后的坠落，如果没有拥抱的话，那还不如什么都没有。  
似乎自己的心声被上帝所听到，比刚才要细一些的手臂在朦胧中把海未抱在怀里。身体得到了一个可以依靠的支撑，想要被保护的本能一瞬间占据了她的脑海，海未只想要人抱抱她。  
“hono……”  
“起来。”  
逐渐变得清晰的红色光晕和清冷的声音让海未恢复了神智，甚至连体力都一起恢复了。食物链一般的恐惧感占据了全身心，海未一下子从真姬的怀里跳出来：“你……怎么是你？”  
“不能是我？”真姬把一杯水和手中的药片递给海未：“吃了它。”  
海未双手向后连退几步：“你要做什么？”  
说来也奇怪，单论体能的话真姬可以说是四个人中最弱的，但是海未就唯独对着真姬有着难以言喻的深刻恐惧。无论是对神威赛狼的绘里、还是心中饱含着复杂感情的穗乃果、抑或是刚刚加入为了泄欲的花阳，海未生气起来都是敢顶撞上去的。但是唯独对真姬，就如同兔子看到猎豹一样，仿佛整个人的存在被她所掌控，完全没有一丝反抗的可能性。  
连口都无法好好开。  
十五岁时那个傲娇的钢琴天才学妹，二十七岁时这个深藏不露仿佛如红莲业火般危险的西木野少院长。这十二年发生了什么，海未不知道。只知道现在的自己完全就不是真姬的对手。而这份恐惧同时促使了她立场的愈加羸弱，以至于一步一步走上绝路，如今已是笼中之鸟。  
十二年可以改变一个人到什么程度？  
公元181年，曹操二十七岁，一身正气，上书为忠臣们仗义执言，痛恨天下的反贼贪官。  
公元193年，曹操三十九岁，攻徐州，所过屠杀男女三十余万，鸡犬无余，泗水为之不流。  
十二年完全足够重新塑造一个人，完全足够把反抗恶魔的人变成恶魔，时间是最可怕的东西，无论是和平年代还是战争年代，没人能预料到将来会发生什么事。时间对人的影响是无法克制的，甚至是无法捕捉的，往往意识到它已经改变了一个人的时候，早就已经太晚了。  
就如同现在的真姬和海未一般。再会时的那份陌生，如今早已经沦为支配者与被支配者的恐惧。  
面对着海未明显的露出恐惧神色的目光，真姬皱了皱眉：  
“怎么？莫非你还真的想给绘里生个孩子？”  
“我觉得可以啊！”浴室里传来绘里的声音。  
“反正也轮不到你养，对吧。”真姬朝着浴室冷冷的道，不过这份对话也让海未搞清楚了真姬给她的是什么东西。稍微放心了一下的垂下眼帘。  
如果真姬她们还这样需求我的话……当然，一定要给我这个的。  
稍微调整了一下自己的呼吸，海未接过了真姬的药丸和水，把药放在嘴里咽了下去，修长白皙的脖颈稍微“咕咚”了一下。也在这个当儿，真姬嘴角的一抹笑意稍纵即逝。  
“扑通。”  
猛地传来杯子砸下去的声音把穗乃果和花阳都吓了一跳，只见那杯喝空了的杯子砸在地毯上，海未怅然若失的柱在那里，剧烈的麻痒和无力感从身上传来，双膝一软直接跪在地毯上，但是皮肤就像是变成纸扎起来的一样，仅仅是和地毯的磨蹭都让她觉得浑身麻痒，带着细微的痛感和隐隐约约的快感。身体就像发了高烧一样不敢和任何东西接触。  
环抱着自己被破破烂烂的情趣制服包着的身体，海未瞪着一双美丽的橙色眼睛看着真姬：  
“你给我吃了什么？”  
“避孕药，你不是知道吗。”真姬依旧面无表情，这种糊弄对于海未来说根本不值得相信：“不是……不是……那种药吗？！”  
“不是，我向你保证，没有媚药，是避孕药。”古井无波的神情终于出现了一丝松动，红色刘海下露出了一双通紫而鬼魅的眼眸：“当然，混入了一点强化你数倍敏感度的小药丸而已。安心吧，不是禁药。”  
“你……你这混蛋！”  
就像是在拼死前的舍身挣扎一样，愤怒的海未朝着真姬的脸扇了过去。真姬躲也不躲，突然伸出手扣住了海未的手腕，她用的力度并不大，但是猛然抓住的感觉强化数倍的痛觉和快感，像奇怪的电流那样钻入了海未的身体麻麻痒痒的，让她一下子反应不过来。  
“好痛……唔？！！！”  
趁着海未停住的当儿，真姬猛地向前吻住了海未花蕊般柔软的唇瓣。嘴唇突然被侵略，本来就是敏感点的海未一下子软了身子，而真姬的另一只手却搭上了她的腰部，修长的手指划过腰际线，柳絮一般麻麻痒痒的快感蹿入了海未的体内，如同被电波入侵一般。唇瓣上传来红发调教师的气味，紧接着自己缩在里面的舌头就被她勾了起来，从口腔中传到的快感一下子蔓延开来，本来想推开真姬的双手只能无力地垂在真姬胸口。  
真姬半蹲下身，把软下来的海未倾在自己怀里，一双手附上了海未情趣上衣上的最后一个扣子，将其解开，继而深入抚摸着海未胸前那一对苏玉般的温软。真姬的手法很好，海未感觉自己的乳房外沿就像是被什么东西细细的舔过一样，除了不湿，那种被抚摸着的麻痒，慢慢的和真姬的行为相契合了。口腔还在继续被真姬侵占，小舌头被她捆绑住，她确实的感受到真姬的存在。本来就敏感的口腔在被强化了几倍敏感度之后更是了不得，再加上真姬身上有些古色古香的气味，胸前的乳房也在被真姬轻软的从外沿逐渐往内部摸索着，身体本能对爱抚所需求的温柔包裹着，海未几乎要睡着了。  
“我可没让你睡。”  
“呜啊！”  
嘴唇的温度还没消散，乳头处就传来一阵剧痛，痛的海未绷直了身子，眼眶不经意间红了。更加羞耻的是，明明是粗暴的痛，海未却发现自己的下身不自觉的开始分泌羞耻的液体，羞的海未悄悄地夹紧了自己的腿。  
紫色的瞳孔一眯，这当然是逃不掉的。她给海未布上的网并不仅仅在生活中，更是在海未体内就布上了一张巨大的网。  
虽然还没到收网的时间，但是先让她见识一下，也没有什么问题。  
两根修长的手指从海未的奶头下面滑下去，划过的地方无一不是火花带闪电，带着完全无法拒绝的刺激和强大快感。手指划过海未的乳房下沿，侧身、肋骨，腰间，最后在阴毛所在的位置停留下来，在蓝色的丛林中划着西木野家家徽的符号。每动一笔，剧烈的刺激都会弄得海未难耐地扭起身子，下身的诚实反应已经成为潺潺溪流，几乎能搅动起来泡沫。  
真姬她肯定听见了……  
朦胧中海未这么想，是因为她舔着真姬的嘴唇的时候感受到了变化……  
？！  
海未突然弹开，她突然发觉自己不知道什么时候已经进去了，甚至在自己主动亲吻着真姬。脸颊不知道因为什么原因变得通红，那双蕴含着无限可能的眼睛轻佻的掠过海未。  
和我想的一样。  
似乎是感受到了对方的目光，真姬看到海未立马就怒目瞪了过来，然而眼白中却泛着动情的粉红色。随着真姬手指的继续运动，海未的沦陷已经是不可能阻止的进程了。  
然而沦陷并不是结束，不如说对于真姬来说，这才仅仅是一个开始。  
她不仅要占有海未，她还要让海未屈服于本能，主动地、求着她占有自己。亦不是一次性的，她要让海未永远成为她的傀儡，爱慕、服从、渴求她和她的精液。  
这才是她的终极目的。  
向手上证明她调教师身份的戒指发誓。至于现在，那就先给海未一点甜头尝尝吧。真姬抱持着这样的心情，一根手指刺入了海未的身体。  
“呜嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！”  
因为敏感度被强化过，所以即使是进入了一根手指也非常的刺激，少女美型的身体由于快感弓了起来，她侧躺在真姬的怀里，红唇一口接一口的向外吐着气，初始的刺痛比起以前以更快的速度被吞噬转化为快感，而真姬的动作却还没有结束，修长的手指从脊椎到侧身一线来回行笔着，麻痒的快感和下身传来的快感合为一处，现在身体所追求的完全只剩下快感。  
真姬的手指在外面浅浅的戳动，海未就刺激的蜷缩着翻滚，她的手指深深地插在里面，海未就绷直了身体。借着海未绷直了身体的当儿，真姬低下头看着海未娇嫩的奶头，伸出了舌尖。  
“虽然大了点儿，但是我还是很喜欢。”  
“噫呜！”  
轻巧的舌尖舔过奶头，快乐的细胞一下子开始运作，同时真姬的手也在海未的小穴中开始或轻或满的抽插，逐渐把水打满，海未的液体沾了真姬满手，她觉得自己马上就要升上顶点了。  
但是在她升上顶点之前的前一秒，真姬突然抽出手指，于是海未的欲望又被活生生卡断。  
海未难耐地夹紧了双腿蹭着，睁开眼睛瞪着真姬，却没曾想真姬的表情还是那么淡然，只是瞳眸中多了一分笑意。  
“来尝尝你自己的味道。”  
不等海未摇头，真姬伸出刚才进入海未的手指，强行插入海未的小嘴里。海未发出“呜呜”的抗议声，然而很快就转变为沉溺于口腔刺激的迷蒙声音。真姬看进攻有效，另一只手钻到海未身后，把刚才被花阳啪红和拍红的翘臀撬开，顶着海未今日还未曾被开发的菊穴顶了进去。  
“……！”  
嘴巴被堵着发不出声音，海未只能用“呜呜”声表达自己的反抗和无奈于快感的哭叫。和刚才面对阴道的粗暴攻击不同，真姬对于海未菊穴的进攻是缓步推进，一开始被顶破之后只是一点点的扭曲快感，逐渐随着推进一点点越来越深，被撕裂的痛楚从下面传过来的时候逐渐的扭曲了快感，刚刚被压制下来的高潮又回来了，海未决定不要反抗，任由她的汇集和冲破闸门。  
然而在水即将蔓延出去的时候，真姬又停手了，连带着海未嘴中的一起。海未完全没想到真姬同样的招数还敢再玩一次，红着眼眶喘着气躺在地上怒视真姬：“你……你这个变态……”  
“对啊，所以怎么样。”真姬倾下身子，贴着海未耳鬓厮磨：“我要你知道，你除了顺应我，无路可走。”  
无法阻止，真姬再一步开始了动作。一回是亲吻着揉奶头，一回是小穴菊穴二连击，一回是吸奶外加弹小豆豆，还在海未的两个乳头上贴上了两个电极，海未一次次被她在地毯上或者怀里玩到极限，浑身酥麻无比，但是每一次都能摸索到海未身体承受的节度，好几次快被玩到高潮但是就是无法高潮的饥渴连眼泪的闸门都冲开了，海未努力抱住真姬的手：“求你了……真姬，不要玩我了……”  
“海未你想要什么。”真姬抱持着不动如山的架势：“你不说出来的话，我可不会答应你。”  
“……！”虽然心里还是羞耻，但是这个年纪的饥渴已经完全撼动了海未脑海中的羞耻神经，她痛苦的倒吸两口气，双腿难耐地夹着腿：“把……你的那个……插进来。”  
“那个是哪个，说得这么模糊我可听不懂。”真姬轻而易举的甩开海未的手，一把又侵入了海未的下体，扣在海未的小豆豆上。恐慌和需求继续膨胀，海未慌忙红着眼睛改口：“就……把真姬的肉棒……插进来……求你了，真姬……”  
瞳孔中飘过了一丝得逞，然而外面还是镀着不满意的外壳，真姬稍微掐了一下海未花园中的凸起，突然伴随着刺痛的快感电流在三点汇合，完全占据了内心的理智，廉耻的标杆终于被打碎，海未不惜一切的想抱住真姬，想扒下她的裤子让她进入到她体内。  
然而真姬却突然站了起来，把手指拔出来转身就走。  
一直被刺激着的海未完全失去理智，电流冲入了海未的大脑，恐惧感和空虚几乎要把她埋没。她冲过去一把抱住真姬的大腿：  
“求你了！不要走……不要走……真姬……”海未哭喊着，浑身发抖着趴在真姬的腿上，羞耻心已经完全没办法守住了，此刻她失去了一切光环，沉沦进了欲海变成了一个单纯沉浸在欲望里的女人：“求你了……真姬，用、你的大鸡巴……来操我……好不好、求你了……来干我……”  
真姬终于回过头，目光停留在海未哭的饥渴的梨花带雨一般的脸上，解开自己的皮带，粗长的肉刃甩到了海未脸上。  
“你知道要怎么做吧。”  
海未忙不迭的点点头，张开嘴把真姬的肉棒含在嘴里，小心而快速的活动着，深深地把真姬的肉刃深入到自己的喉腔里，在之前的调教开发中虽然是强迫的但是海未真的开发了很多姿势，现在主动要求这种事的时候居然能做得很好。  
真姬满意的抚摸着海未的秀发，而另一边坐在沙发上的三个人早就已经表情各色各异了。  
“真姬酱真是了不起啊……”花阳喃喃道：“居然能让海未酱自己主动求她……”  
“无论是谁，只要不是性冷淡或者性缺失，男人女人还是我们这些有特殊体质的人，一旦真正沉沦到那里面，都变成一个样子了。”绘里托着下巴思考：“应该说不愧是真姬吗？”  
“不愧？”花阳歪头。  
绘里扬扬头：“你看真姬手上的那个红色戒指吗？那是大调教师的证明。”  
“大调教师……”花阳在脑海中努力地想理解着这个词，突然想到了什么：“真姬酱，莫非真姬酱她？”  
“她和地下有点关系而且身份还挺高，具体的我就不清楚了。”老毛子挠了挠头。此刻一直没有说话的穗乃果突然站起来：“你们先聊着，我去和厨师说饭点到了。”  
“穗乃果酱不加入吗？”  
“哪有看着美人不加入的说法啊。”绘里调出手机一边刷着推特一般说道：“在你过来之前，穗乃果就已经折腾了一天一夜直到今天早上了。”  
“原来如此，所以穗乃果酱今早上才那么无精打采的啊。”花阳若有所思。  
穗乃果没有接绘里和花阳的话，有力的双手推开了房间的大门下楼去了。在那扇大门关上的同时，伏在真姬身下的海未就像是被什么东西触动了一样，红着眼睛吐出真姬粗壮的下身：“已……已经很硬了，可以了吧，真姬……”  
红发的医生没有正面回答她的问题，真姬示意海未站起来，粗长的分身高高地直立着：“上去自己动。”  
耳畔传来倒吸一口气的声音，接下来海未想也不想的用一只手抱住真姬的身体，一只手把住真姬的肉刃，深高了腿慢慢把真姬的肉刃插了进去。顿时麻痒的渴求着被满足的身体一下子被心心念念的炽热灌满，被填充的满足感让海未说不出话来，也几乎站不稳——真姬是看出来的，恰到好处的伸出手接手住了海未白皙的大腿，让海未可以腾出双手搭在真姬的双肩上维持平衡。然而她的下盘还是保持不动，海未不得不努力地一下一下撞击着真姬的胸膛保证真姬的肉刃可以在她的体内进进出出，快感一波一波潮水般的袭来，迷离的眼中看着真姬的面容，逐渐变得模糊而神化。  
自己的学妹？西木野医院的院长？曾经的国民级偶像矢泽妮可的老公？  
最后一个答案也许没能在脑海中停留足够长的时间，此刻的身体也完全不允许海未思考那么多的事情。真姬的形象慢慢的在此时此刻变成一个救世主一般的需求，她急需要这个人来满足她的快感，满足她的五官，满足她不能被安定的欲望。  
就算知道这是错的……但是现在……  
“哈啦休！真姬你这样我可就忍不下去了！”眼看教程变成了正戏，坐在凳子上的绚濑绘里拍案而起，三下五除二解决了自己的裤带，露出已经恢复到精神充沛的俄罗斯分身，高挺的高度虽说不如真姬，宽度上还是有其独特的优势的。斯拉夫人的行动一直都是以强力著称，海未前一秒才刚意识到后面好像有人站起来了，下一秒粗长的肉刃就已经捅入了自己的后穴。  
“……！”  
“哈啦休……海未真是个极品尤物啊。”吃痛的感觉刚刚传来，绘里就已经毫不怜香惜玉的运动起来，同时经过了长久的调教和开发之后身体的反应也非常诚实，吃痛只是一点点的时间就转化为了剧烈的快感，再度把刚要抬起头来的理智淹没：  
“啊、啊啊啊……绘……绘里……真姬……”  
“你下面简直叫的太好听了。表现的不错，海未。”  
“哦哦哦……海未真棒，比我家那个紧多了……”  
真姬沉稳的嗓音和绘里性感而充满磁性的声音在耳边响起，智力逐渐消失的差不多了。此刻的海未完全忘记了现在正在干着她的两个女人是自己朋友们的老公，昏昏乱乱的攀着真姬的脖子迷乱的亲着她的脸，下身起伏增大适应着两根肉刃的进入，只想沉醉在此刻的快感里。  
然而越来越不想想起的事情反而会自动送到你的面前。  
“lalalalalalala~lalalalalala~ユメの迷路…ユリの迷路…”  
“我去是谁现在坏我好事呢？”绘里暗骂一声，从裤带中甩出手机，上面是一个陌生的座机号码：“喂？绚濑。”  
“啊，绘里酱。”  
所幸真姬提前一步捂住了海未的嘴巴，要不然绘里绝对会尴尬万一声音传出去了怎么办——电话那头黑发少女的声音自然没有自家那位紫发的丰满美人给她的杀伤力可怕，但是如果真的传出去了，遭殃的可能就是自己的某个拜把子了。  
这么想着的绘里放缓了抽插海未的身体，哪怕她感觉到真姬抽插的速度完全没有控制，仿佛真的不怕自己堵不住海未的嘴一样。冰蓝色的眼眸中多了一丝混合着钦佩和无可救药的终极表情：“啊啊，妮可啊，怎么了吗？”  
“啊，其实也没什么特别的事……”电话那头的妮可躺在自己和真姬的大床上，抬起头看着墙上挂着的真姬和她的结婚照，一只手握着话筒：“就是刚刚看到你提到真姬酱的推特，真姬酱在你那边吗？她一天没有消息了，我有点担心她。”  
“啊啊，在我这呢在我这呢，哎呀真姬真是过分，怎么能一天不给家里发消息呢，我一定说说她。”绘里一边打着马虎眼一边向真姬使眼色：“真姬酱刚过来，要不我把电话给她？”  
“嗯……谢谢绘里酱了。”  
绘里把手机递给正好在前面高速抽插的真姬：“真姬，你老婆的，接吗？”  
“给我。”  
绘里点点头把手机和真姬交接，同时顺手接过真姬的空隙捂住了海未的嘴巴，稍显停滞的下身重新开始抽动。真姬顺手接过绘里递过来的电话，目光在归鞘的过程中，和努力抬起眼睛的海未短暂的目光交汇。  
那一瞬间的目光似乎蕴含了万千意义，但是海未读不懂。下一刻触电一样弹开，真姬接起了电话：  
“喂。妮可酱。”  
“你还好意思接妮可电话啊西木野真姬！”电话那头的少女瞬间炸毛：“你到底到哪里去了？整整一天了一个消息都没有和妮可我说！你知不知道妮可我很着急啊！”  
声音有点太大了……  
真姬稍微的把手机拿开，却发现电话那头的声音好像已经被听到了。绘里憋笑的表情和海未沉浸在欲望中却有些变得迷惘的眼神昭然若揭。叹了一口气重新接起电话：  
“抱歉，昨天研讨会议开到很晚，有点累了所以就直接睡了。”  
“那怎么样也要和妮可我说一声啊！一天都没有收到真姬酱的消息妮可我……”  
电话那头的声音就像被什么东西堵住了，出口的话硬生生被憋进去但是还是压制住了：“妮可我……很寂寞的啊。”  
“……”  
一点点想要被视作珍宝的娇羞心情挤了出来，西木野妮可把头埋进枕头里。紧接着电话里传出真姬的声音：“一米哇嘎乃，妮可酱居然会说这种话……嘛，虽然说，我也不是不想念妮可酱啦……”  
“真姬酱……”  
“啊啊啊够了！你非要我实话实说那就是，我太想念妮可酱了。”电话的那头那人唇角高高的勾起，下身突然像启动了马达一样的猛烈撞击海未的小穴，一只手揽住海未盈盈一握的纤腰，唇贴在海未的耳边，却对着电话那头的女人说着情话：“我啊……一天不碰妮可酱就不行呢。好想现在就回到家里，好好的……疼爱妮可酱一番呢。”  
“？？？？？西木野真姬你怎么回事！你看看你这是人说的话吗！！！”电话那头的少女突然炸了起来。  
真姬微微一笑：“是只有我才能说的话啊。我现在啊……”真姬伸出舌头，轻轻地舔了舔海未白玉般的耳坠，满意的看着她一下子燃烧起来，小穴收的比平时还要紧，这一下子更满足了真姬的征服欲，小步快走的在海未的胯间撞击出微小的确信妮可听不见的啪啪的声音：“一天都没碰妮可酱了，我现在好像把妮可酱推倒在床上，然后……”  
“呸！亏着妮可还这么关心你！你就是个人形自走炮、高效推土姬、永动打桩姬……”  
“……一米哇嘎乃。”  
简直淑女形象荡然无存。  
但是既然真姬能让妮可说出这种话，那也就自然有让她停止的方式：“我明天晚上回去。”  
那边说的兴起的妮可果然声音被压制住了，她双手握着话筒：“你说的是真的吗？”  
“嗯，明天晚上就能到家。”  
“嘛……这种事的话，以后要老老实实全都和妮可说啊。”妮可嘟着嘴，刚准备撂下电话，又突然想起了什么：“真姬酱！明天早上绝对不能再忘了和妮可打电话！不然妮可我就生气了！”  
“好像说的像我整天就知道忘一样。”真姬叹了口气。“那就这样，我先挂了，要准备去开会了。”  
“喂！真姬酱你……”  
咔嗒。  
就像是知道妮可完全不想说什么重要的话一样的挂了电话，略显寂寞的“嘟嘟”声响彻在了西木野家卧室里的花盘固话的话筒里。妮可就像一片纸一样的躺在西木野家的大床上，双手抓着柔顺的黑发埋在被子里，盯着床头真姬新婚时那一身帅气的西服照。  
“混蛋真姬酱，好好地和妮可说句道歉怎么了嘛，就算不在这儿以为妮可就想象不到你板着那张脸吗？”妮可嘟囔着，细瘦的小手却慢慢的滑落到自己隐秘的花园处：“说着这种话，妮可我真的想要了，都是真姬酱的错啊。”  
……  
“……嗯、嗯啊……真姬酱……”  
另一边放下电话的真姬，将手机递还给绘里的时候，不出所料的被还给了一个哈啦休的眼神。  
“你真会玩。”绘里说。  
“彼此彼此。”  
“我倒是无所谓啊，但是好像……”绘里刻意无视了身后花阳同样惊讶的眼神，沉吟道：“我们好像，吓到她了。”  
正如绘里所说，刚才那一段过于刺激的对话的确是触及到了海未的内心，此刻变得恍惚的眼光就是证明。那段被刻意藏起来的背德感被曝光，在不知廉耻的事情之中再度感受到不知廉耻的事实，简直是要将她刺穿，在她身上刻下“园田海未是勾引别人老公是无耻之人”的印章。  
恐惧感最后一次被提起，海未抬起眼睛看着真姬，却发现真姬也在凝视着她。  
“你们就是这样……”海未斟酌着词汇：“你们就是这样合起伙来骗自己老婆的吗？”  
“这不叫骗，每个人都有秘密。”真姬凝视着她，答道。“我，绘里，花阳，穗乃果。包括现在的海未你，每个人都有秘密，只是不能和妮可酱说而已。”  
哈，秘密。  
真的是能把人活活气笑的说法，海未嘴角忍不住扬起来，眼眶却是火辣辣的。  
“我们会有报应的。”海未隐忍着身体上的快感，小声挤出：“你不该给我下药。从最初开始。”  
真姬忽然停止了下身的抽插，一下子失去快感让海未忍不住娇叫出声，双腿忍不住夹紧，但是后穴绘里的抽插又让她根本无法夹住腿，只能慌忙捂住嘴，瞪着泪眼看着她。  
“海未啊……真是擅长给我们出一些没办法收回的难题。”  
真姬倾下身子，修长的手指划过她的额发：“其实，那个药的效果，只有五分钟。”  
“……”  
“药效早就结束了。”真姬一字一顿地说道，紫色的瞳孔中不知道是迷惘还是绝望。“海未酱……从刚才开始，这么淫荡的身体，完全是你自身具有的啊……”  
“……不、不可能吧……为什么……”  
真姬没有搭话，微微阖上了眼睛，仿佛小憩。  
然而下一刻，肉刃没有任何迟疑的将海未贯穿！  
“呜呜！！”  
前后的快感一起奏乐起来，转瞬即逝的理智又被打散，身体的猛烈需求又再度升到了首位。海未已经不知道自己尖叫的原因到底是因为痛苦还是快乐，只是刚才禁锢自己的道德枷锁好像一下子就被欲望的浪潮击碎了一样，自己如同一叶扁舟，在真姬和绘里的前后夹击中来回被送上巅峰，身体的每一个细胞仿佛都是饥渴的，渴求精液的满灌。  
“啊、啊啊啊……快……快点……”  
“我也……我也已经，不行了啊……海未……”  
“……一起去吧。”  
“……哈啊，我……我要在你里面射精了哦，海未。”  
“嗯嗯嗯……嗯啊、嗯！射进来！射进来！”  
三个人的前后相撞把海未具有成熟女性魅力的身体前后击打出一片红色，蓝色的长发四散飘起，灵魂高高地升上天空。  
“不行了……要去了……要去了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
“唔嗯嗯嗯！！！！”  
不知道是前方还是后方发出来的声音，在海未升上绝顶一泻千里的时候，前后两个腔道内都被灌注了炽热的满满的精液。天灵处的封印被解除，达到了一个新的高潮境界。  
纤长的手指缓缓地抚摸着自己的小腹，身体似乎很满意这样充足而充满活性的精液灌注。同时因为连续的高潮传来的无力感也渐渐地传来，似乎感觉到自己被谁温柔的抱在温暖的怀里，那人长长的眉睫扇在脸上痒痒的。  
那之后该怎么办？  
我就是这样淫荡的女人吗？  
今后还有逃离这篇性欲的囚网的机会吗？  
脑袋里晕晕乎乎的，有很多问题都被抛了出来，但是海未已经没有回答这些问题的气力了，意识陷入了一片漩涡，坠入进黑暗。  
希……凛……小鸟……妮可……  
对不起……

意识中是一片深不见底的阴霾，只有身上传来温热的触感，遍布全身。  
是谁在为自己洗澡吗？  
感知不到，不过水温很舒服，这个人的手法也非常温柔。  
虽然不一定能听得见，但是能感觉到，动手的人，她在珍惜着这一切。  
接下来又是一片长久的混沌，等到再次意识到身上有触感的时候，就像是子夜结束，天色将明的感觉了。  
身上的水温从温热变成清凉，是在往自己身上冲凉吗？  
……  
……等一下？为什么要冲凉？  
不同温度的水温……？  
等一下？  
“海未酱，你醒了啊。”  
细长而坚硬的触碰让海未慢慢地睁开了眼睛，眼见的是西木野家的天花板，却不是自己晕过去之前看到的那一面。对此觉得奇怪的海未想要撑起双臂起身。  
“啊，海未酱现在还不能起来！”  
眼前突然出现的熟悉的高坂穗乃果的面孔，让海未觉得内心安定了很多。然而还没等她开口说话，温暖的大手就又把她慢慢的按了回去。  
“四肢也不要乱动哦。”  
“？！穗乃果，你在说什么啊……呜！”  
感觉到自己大腿上黏黏糊糊的，本能的觉得那是精液的海未想要甩开，然而只是微微的一抬腿，不远处就传来小泉花阳吃了一闷棍的闷叫。等到再抬起头来，只见花阳一脸忧郁地盯着地面，满脸都是黏在上面的米饭。  
“？这是……怎么回事……”  
“诶嘿……这个嘛。”穗乃果狒狒挠头，突然改口：“海未酱要不要吃点什么东西，穗乃果给海未酱做了海未酱爱吃的和果子哦。”  
“……”  
虽然即使过了这么多年，穗乃果还能记着她爱吃和果子还会专门给她做的这种事让她很开心。但是更重要的是，自己要搞清楚现在到底发生了什么。  
“海未你多吃点吧，为了给你弄这个和果子穗乃果可是现做的，到了两点才能吃到午饭啊。”  
“……所以，到底发生了什么。”  
海未努力保持着冷静的语气询问着周边的四个人，这时她才发现她们的位置不同，只有她是躺着的，其他的四个人……就像是跪在床边一样。  
跪在床边？  
“咳咳。”绘里清了清嗓子，语气略带温柔：“如果海未想知道的话，现在就告诉你。”  
接着，绘里从上往下递过来一面镜子。看到镜子的海未直接石化当场。  
自己已经被完全脱光了躺在桌子上，然而这还只是个开始，只见自己的身上摆满了特质的生鱼片，每一片都切得圆润光滑，就像放置的海未的肌肤一样。从自己的锁骨往下到肚脐一条线用各式各色的酱涂抹着，双腿外侧则是满满的大米饭。似乎是被特制过，虽然有些清凉，但是在温暖的屋子里不会把自己冻到。花阳和真姬坐的稍远，一个在舔海未大腿外侧的大米饭一个在品红酒，绘里和穗乃果则坐的比较近，一个用筷子从海未雪白的肌肤上夹起一片生鱼片，另一个夹起一个穗馒头，送到了海未嘴边。  
“海未酱，啊~”穗乃果说道。  
海未没有搭腔，其实不是想要拒绝，而是大脑还没反应现在发生的事情。穗乃果却以为是海未不想这样吃，旋之把穗馒头咬碎，嘴对嘴的一块块喂给了海未。唇瓣上传来柔软且有些甘美的触感，这让穗乃果感觉有点把持不住。手指向下，触摸到了海未乳头上的那一片薄薄的生鱼片，隔着生鱼片慢慢地抚摸着。  
直到手中的柔软变得充血挺立起来，用唇齿送过去的东西也在两个人唇瓣的摩挲中被吞噬的一干二净。到后来转换成了两个人唇舌的嘶磨，直到似乎是有着提醒意味的咳嗽声传来，穗乃果才依依不舍的和海未分开了唇瓣，两个人之间拉扯出一道淫荡的银线。  
“简直像现在的自己一样。”海未不知道为什么脑海中突然冒出这样的想法。  
“穗乃果酱你喂食就好好喂啊，喂的人家都勃起了是什么意思。”花阳打趣的笑着，她的腰带不知道什么时候被解了下来，粉红色的肉刃因为兴奋而撑得庞大。  
“诶嘿嘿，对不起嘛。”穗乃果吐了吐舌头，再一次用筷子夹起海未乳房下部上面的一片红金枪鱼，在肚脐那里满沾了酱油，重新叼着没有沾上酱油的另一边：  
“海未酱，张嘴哦。”  
看来拒绝是不太可能得了。海未微微抬起头，忽视了自己脖子上铺着半圈的凉凉的小圣女果切片，咬住了红金枪鱼的另一端，半张小嘴迎合着穗乃果将金枪鱼送到她的嘴里。  
自然，也免不了成为一场激吻。  
也许正是因为这样的原因，即使是有几个小时没有吃东西，海未也并不觉得自己有多饿。或许除了在做饭的人通过做饭就能自己喂饱自己之外，自己成为食物的话也可以自己让自己变饱吧。  
现在的自己不就是她们四个眼中的食物吗，连单纯的词汇本身描写起来就乏力的蓝发倾国美人，以人类最早追求生存之美的方式存在着。  
“现在该我了。”绚濑绘里说道。她举起手中的伏特加酒瓶，轻轻地洒在了海未隐秘上方的丛林里。另一只手则举起了一杯小口径的高脚杯，盘口接在海未阴处的下面。  
简直像是接小孩子的……一样。  
镜子已经被撤下去，看不见自己的脸，但是海未知道自己的脸现在肯定因为太羞耻而烧透了。  
“不紧张也没关系啊，反正现在又不需要海未你亲自努力。”  
“这个时候说这种话的话……嗯嗯！！”  
俄罗斯的酒自然是有些辣的，不光是喝在胃里，就是触摸都能燃烧出一道气泡，让人联想到华夏的烧刀子。伏特加划过海未梳理的整齐的深蓝色丛林，从少女最隐私的地方刮过，就算是从外面走了也是和水淹下邳一样，点点滴滴的伏特加灌进城门，有些辣辣的刺痛，反而引起了体内的火苗，并且越浇越大，结果导致城门里的水也渗了出来。  
“立起来了耶。”戳弄着海未乳头的穗乃果看到眼前的冉冉升起的粉红把金枪鱼生鱼片顶上去，惊喜的说道。  
“海未酱是有些醉了吗？”进入饕餮之欲的花阳已经放弃了自己的形象，抱着海未的大腿开始啃包在海未腿上的大米：“身体都变得红红的了诶。”  
“这伏特加连我家希都不能怎么喝，真的太带劲了。”半瓶倒完，绘里把杯子从海未身下抽出来：“啧啧啧……这个成色……海未你怎么想？”  
“怎么样都好……”海未闭上眼睛不去接受绘里递过来的信息。  
“是吗，真的遗憾。真姬花阳穗乃果你们不来点儿？”  
“我只喝红酒。”真姬淡淡道，早走到海未旁边，端详着海未因为酒气染得有些发红的精致锁骨，伏下身子伸出修长的舌头把海未脖子上的切好的圣女果吸进嘴里。  
“我酒量不太好，就不喝了。”花阳从海未修长的腿里顶着一脸的米饭抬起来，又一头扎进去。  
“穗乃果倒是不介意奉陪啦。”穗乃果举着杯子对绘里对了一下，又把头扭了回去：“但是穗乃果现在啊……还是想要，只看着海未酱呢……”  
说不是商量好的……谁信啊。  
绘里假情假意的摇了摇头，伏下身子英挺的眉眼看着海未：  
“那么海未酱，喝不喝呢。”  
“……呜……你拿开……”  
海未摇摇头甩起秀美的深蓝色长发想要赶跑绘里，绘里也非常体贴的没有对这样的海未死缠烂打。她当着海未的面倾起酒杯，把手中的伏特加一饮而尽。舌头舔了舔露出唇角的一丝液体，以表示这杯酒的美味。  
“加了海未的体液真的是完全不一样的美味啊。”绘里扫了一圈舌头。得意地看着海未，虽然脸上已经羞红了，但是完全没有避开。  
感觉是在想通了一些事情了，所以现在即使是绘里这样的挑衅自己也不会像以前一样炸毛。不过即使如此想要跟上她们的玩法，果然还是不太可能的吧。  
只是海未忘记了，王境泽发现的某条定律。绘里和真姬的眼神在某个角度一接触转而离开，高大的俄罗斯人爬上结实的餐桌，冰蓝色的眼眸瞄准了海未双腿间因为刚才的浇灌变得湿漉漉是深蓝色雨林和雨林之下的隐秘柔软，那是名器的所在位置。  
眼眶望的发烫，绘里听见自己的声音都已经变的沙哑了。  
“……不够啊，还不够啊。”  
伏特加最能唤醒俄罗斯人的血，此言得之。心爱的美人和伏特加合二为一，这对于每个俄罗斯人来说，都是无法拒绝的，刻在骨血中的需求。  
绘里开了一瓶新的伏特加，倒在海未胯下的丛林上。酒精渗入皮肤，灌得蓝发美人几近烂醉。春宫图也把那对冰蓝色的双眸点上了红焰。绘里喘着粗气，一边把伏特加往海未的阴部上面倒，一边靠了上去。  
“……尽情享受吧。”  
沙哑而贯通，接下来绘里以迅雷不及掩耳之势，含住了海未密林下的阴柔。  
“……！呜呜呜呜！！！”  
最敏感最隐秘的地方被绘里的唇舌所侵占，刺激的伏特加也随之流了进来，但是对于已经达到如今调教水平的海未的身体来说，火辣辣的刺激反而能加快身体的诚实反应。下身以肉眼可见的速度洒出了一片水泊，被绘里尽数喝进肚子里。  
“不、嗯……绘里……嗯啊……”  
似乎是这个名字同时给了四个人刺激，穗乃果更加卖力的舔着海未的乳头，花阳蹭蹭蹭的吃着海未大腿下面的米饭，真姬已经把海未脖子上的圣女果全都吃完，小心细致的吻着海未的锁骨，恨不得把圣女果的味道和海未的味道一块吃进肚里。  
早就已经实际上沉浸在快感中的海未完全做不到任何抵抗，身体自然地迎合着几个人在她各个敏感点的触摸，仿佛要把自己送进她们口中似的。甘美的唇瓣中克制不住的娇吟一波接着一波，把四个人在裤子里的东西隔空弄得硬邦邦的了。  
已经完全入情了。  
真姬垂下眼眸。从最初与海未相见的第一面，到海未和穗乃果当年的无果而终，到海未无爱的婚礼，她花了几年的时间一直在谋划。和绘里合谋算死了海未的老公，揭穿了海未和穗乃果碰撞的激情，长达半年的节奏性的对海未身体的调教……到如今，只剩下一个名为“廉耻”的幕帘在粉饰太平。  
终于到了这一刻，彻彻底底的揭下幕帘的这一刻了。  
“海未酱明明很快乐，完全就不要憋着啦。”最先开口的果然是和海未情感纠缠最深的穗乃果，她低头在海未的乳头上浅浅的亲了一口，海蓝色的眸子里满是柔情：“穗乃果我啊……喜欢看海未酱快乐的表情和身体呢。”  
“啊呜啊呜……真姬酱和我说过了哦。”花阳抬起头，一只手在桌子上，一只手却不知道伸到什么地方去了：“哈……我们的事，这样凑在一起……是因为大家都喜欢海未酱。所以……不会有人说出去的……”  
完全和自己的教育反三观的话传入耳朵中，自己已经不知道被逼着听了多少次了，但是唯有这一次听起来不是那么的排斥。身体还在诚实的跟随着触摸和进入，嘴角被人轻微的吻过，这一切几乎都在促使着她快点接受这一份快感和堕落的邀请。  
“尝尝你自己的味道。”  
绘里满满的吸了一大口，爬上海未的身子吻住她的唇瓣。伏特加刺辣的味道带着淡淡的不敢让人细想的甜腥，刺激的海未的身体整个绷紧了。老流氓还恋恋不舍的缠住了海未的舌头，知道她懒懒的回应了她的接吻，这一切才算结束。  
“绘里酱，海未酱口腔太敏感，不能吃太刺激的东西。”穗乃果皱了皱眉。  
但是已经晚了一步了，本来酒量就很不堪一击的海未被绘里嘴对嘴喂了一口伏特加之后肤色都已经被染成了粉红色。眼角带上了一抹勾人的红，显得娇媚而妖娆。  
金色的发梢蹭了蹭海未的脸颊，娇嫩的肌肤被强化了触觉之后痒痒的，海未娇笑着转过了头。  
“什么感觉？”  
“痒。”  
“问你味道。”绘里又继续的蹭了蹭海未的脸颊，惹得美人“啊”的娇吟了一声，修长的染着海蓝色指甲油的手指勾着两个人接触时的发梢。  
“海未……”  
真姬缓缓地站起来，如今的她早已今非昔比，178的身高却依然略显单薄，然而影子用来盖住海未却已经足够了。修长的手指抚摸着海未的发梢，充满魔力的紫瞳捕捉到了有些游离的澄空瞳孔。  
就此一囚，再无逃离。  
“你不必再抵抗了。”真姬温情而充满磁性的声音响起来，就好像天堂之上的神秘审判一样。声音不大，却令人忍不住想要听从、想要臣服。  
“你是很快乐的，不是吗？在这里，不必再隐瞒了。”真姬继续说着，伸手阖上了海未的眼皮。“我们会一直在你身边，你不用担心再被抛弃，因为我们一直都在。”  
“所以——”  
“成为最真实的园田海未吧。”  
“……。”

是啊。  
这么久以来，我一直所坚持的东西……  
……  
我啊，是个曾经屈服于家庭，嫁给了自己不爱的人的女人。本来这样的故事就应该过去，从此不再提出任何的妄想。  
从年少时就升起来的爱慕，我本来以为随着时光的变化会随之磨损，直至虚无。然而这一切都很自然而然的发生了，那之后的一切都这样发生了。  
其实并不是非常的诡异，一切都是……  
对。  
自然而然的……我并不是故意勾引有妇之夫，只是那一切都自然而然的发生了。  
绝望、害怕、孤单、寂寞。  
……  
那一次的懦弱把我逼到了如今的地步，因此我更不能懦弱的躲避下去。  
如果说旧道德是旧的规矩需要遵守，那么现在……  
就，仅限现在，仅限在这里，把那些解放出来吧。它们在此时构成新的规则。  
仅限这里的话……仅限现在的话……  
我就算是接受、享受、甚至反过来掌握它，也没有关系的吧？  
没有关系的吧？  
有关系的吧？  
关系的吧？  
系的吧？  
的吧？  
吧？  
……

此时此刻，困扰在少女快感和廉耻之间的幕帘。  
在最后挣扎了一下之后，支离破碎了。

“……？”  
领子被人拉过去了，穗乃果有些迷茫的抬起头，看见海未含着笑意的眼睛。  
“……？海未酱……”  
“……亲我。”  
这样说着的海未，眼角带着娇媚的红，仿佛穗乃果好多个夜晚中梦到的红烛昏罗帐中的她。想象和现实一下子合为一体，穗乃果就像被什么神奇的力量控制住了一样，向前吻住了海未。  
少女娇媚且翩跹的神态落在真姬眼中，也如同一块大石落到了真姬的心底。  
只是下一刻少女的快速变化让真姬都觉得进展全非常人。带着点点映红的波纹目光从穗乃果身上转移到了真姬脸上，娇媚妍雅的一秒显露出的媚劲儿差点把真姬反噬。  
“哈啦休，看来我们的小公主开窍了啊。”  
同样的眼神也落到了绘里眼中，指尖向前一步握住海未的指尖，目光和弱水潭交错。海未和穗乃果松开交合的唇齿，穗乃果转头拿起了另一个穗馒头。  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
“我可太喜欢了。为了表达我心中的喜悦，就让我好好地来服务海未你吧。”  
说完绘里又重新趴到了海未的两腿之间，一边撒着伏特加一般舔着海未隐秘的蜜裂。身体在放开之后甜美的被服务感传了过来，让女孩的表情变得更加诱人。穗乃果拿起另一个穗馒头，嘴对嘴喂给海未，两人再度相合的唇瓣掩盖住了海未隐隐约约的娇喘。  
“诶诶诶——你们把海未酱全身都占遍了，我怎么办啊？”  
一直埋头啃着米饭的花阳舔干净了海未的两条修长的腿上所有的大米，突然发现局势早就已经改变了。感觉被抛下的自己急忙抗议：  
“诶……你们怎么可以就这么把海未酱占了！”  
“谁叫你光埋头吃东西呢。”真姬双手插在兜里，说道。  
“我还没吃饱……”  
“你是猪吗！”  
花阳叹了一口气，此刻的海未突然抛来一个娇媚的眼神，花阳感觉自己的心脏仿佛被什么击中了一样。自己从未见过这样的海未，即使是凛，也没有对花阳投来如此娇柔的眼神。裤裆里的东西忍不住涨起来了。  
“看来花阳你还没吃饱啊。”  
娇嫩的小舌扫过，唇齿间扯出一道银线：“嗯……绘里可以把电饭煲拿来吗？”  
听到声音的绘里从海未的双腿之间爬起来，舔了舔嘴角渗透着点点情色意味的津液：  
“我们的小公主都这么配合我们了，我这位罪孽的骑士又怎么能拒绝呢？”  
说着从桌子底下拉起来一个电饭煲。由于时间放的有点久，米饭不可避免的变凉了一点，但是终究算是没有硬起来。  
海未轻飘飘的踏莲进了米饭里，再度抬起来的时候，小巧精致的脚上已经沾满了香喷喷的米饭。它们还真是有着可怕的黏着能力呢。  
紫色的眼眸随着玉足和黏着它的香喷喷的米饭动转，直到卡在了一条边境线上。花阳抬起头，接上的是海未笑语盈盈的目光，因为嘴唇被亲的猛烈拽出了一丝红肿，反而更显娇艳。  
“想吃吗？”  
花阳小鸡啄米般点头，裤裆的位置已经高高的挺了起来。  
珠光流转，海未分开腿让绘里可以重新归位，同时轻轻踏莲在了花阳的唇瓣上。晶莹玉润的一瓣瓣小脚趾如同蒜瓣一样，趾甲上涂着比海蓝还要更浅一分的蓝，点着米饭纯白色的色泽和香软，灵巧拨弄着花阳的唇瓣。后者在发泄欲望的两声大喘气后实在没有理由可以忍住，双手一把抱住海未的玉足开始啃。  
“呜、咕噜……海未酱是从哪里……知道我喜欢这个的……”  
虽然和凛不是没有做过，但是这样巧妙地结合了美人和美食的画面花阳还是第一次见到。脚尖和下身同时传来软软的舔弄和舒爽，海未不由得伸手揽过了真姬的脖颈，喂给她柔软的乳房。  
原来就是这样吗……可以好好享受的话……  
真的会……真的可以……  
如此想着坠落进另类的温柔乡的海未，丝毫不知自己的脸上浮起了四个人一直都想看到的渐趋成熟的女人享受着原始快感的表情，反映在粉红色的肌肤上只有淡淡的红潮，却已经足够堪称绝色。  
花阳早就已经舔干净了海未脚上的米饭，却还不知节制的舔弄着涂着海蓝色的脚趾。所幸看海未的神情，她还是很喜欢花阳这样虽然客观达成强奸但是卑微恭谨的服侍。  
沉醉着的神态……  
花阳感觉自己的腺体要破衣而出了，刚准备解开自己的腰带，却不知道绘里什么时候就把裤子脱下来了，饱蘸着海未的蜜液直接刺入了海未的身体。  
“诶诶诶——？绘里酱你怎么那么快？”  
“是你们太慢了！我才没有时间陪着你们慢慢品！”  
“哇绘里酱太犯规了！那么穗乃果也要……”  
“你们几个……给我适可而止啊……”  
“……。”  
被四个人连续充斥的身体被充满的快感一波接一波的涌上来，在不断地被送上高潮的碰撞中，海未仿佛忽然意识到，如果真的想掌握这个反捕捉的网的话……好像还是个遥遥无期的事情。

这样的日子到底算是囚禁还是玩乐呢。  
比起怎么说都找不到答案，不如应该说怎么说都是一种答案吧。  
脑海中浮现了一点清明的认识，经历过两个欲仙欲死的深夜星空之后从窗帘中透进来的日光告诉自己现在到了自己来到这所宅子后的第三天的清晨，也就是日曜日的早上。  
从之前的消息中大概可以知道，今天也应该是最后一天。等到了月曜日，真姬自己要去上班，绘里有个案件到了开庭日，花阳应该回老家，穗乃果也没办法继续闭店，园田道场也要开门了……  
这么看来的话，那么自己今天就可以回家了。  
只是……  
做出这种事的自己，还能继续在神圣而规矩的道场里待下去吗。  
虽然没人知道园田海未身上发生过的事情，但是如果是清醒下来的话，要说自己不在乎在神圣而传统的道场里的话，那也是绝对不可能没有一点点介意的。  
如果可以不回去的话……  
啊，太失礼了。  
怎么可能呢，那可是生养自己的道场啊。而且丈夫已经意外去世了，自己就更没有不回家的理由了。  
“海未酱，怎么了吗？”  
橙色的中发落到自己赤裸的肩头，上面和下面一起痒痒的。海未回头看着那双充满了担忧神色的海蓝宝石般的瞳孔，摇了摇头。  
“是吗，但是穗乃果感觉海未酱在害怕。”  
海未皱了皱眉：“你为什么会这么想？”  
“因为海未酱的里面，在抖啊。”  
穗乃果低下头，看着身下两个人交合的下身。穗乃果粗长的肉刃深深地挺在了海未的里面，因为刚才剧烈的射精，现在它静静地躺在海未的里面，交合的缝隙里流出细密淫荡的淫液。  
大概是刚才思考这个问题的时候内心里突然的害怕，在体内产生的抖动被穗乃果知道了吧。  
“到女人的心里的路通过阴道。”张爱玲《色戒》的话，海未是知道的，只是自己并不赞同这句话。一千个女人有一千个答案，从来就没有标准解释。在这个年代，话根本不敢说的太绝对，指不定就有什么人拿出特例来打你的脸。如果认真反驳，但是那人说的话确实是实话。只是总是有人忘了，辩证批判思想完全不是用来抬杠的。  
但是就像凡是无绝对一样，此刻发生的小小的细节，确实是应了这句话。  
“海未酱的胸部揉着好软啊，穗乃果正好一手握起来，就像是为穗乃果的手长的一样。”  
胸前的柔软被人轻微的揉捏，指尖灵活的拨弄着海未的乳尖，酥酥痒痒的，就像在提醒海未听穗乃果的话一样。然而海未还是一副在想事情的样子，并没有搭理穗乃果。于是穗乃果改口了。  
“不用担心的啊，海未酱。”橙色的天空微微一笑：“不管发生了什么事，穗乃果都会保护你的。”  
为了证明自己说的话的力度，穗乃果松开揉着海未双乳的手，搭在了海未的双手上握紧。然而海未却并不能因此而感到高兴。  
并不是不想听到这句话，曾经很长的一段时间里，自己都是想要听到这句话的。  
“但是至少……不要在现在这种时候说这种话啊。”  
海未叹了口气，特别是指现在，自己的身体被穗乃果插在里面，还一只手握着真姬的肉棒，一只手握着花阳的肉棒的时候。  
会让我觉得……太讽刺了。  
“啊啊啊，海未酱不要用手掐的啊。”这次尖叫的是花阳，海未才发现自己已经不知道什么时候两个手指夹得太紧了，不知不觉掐了一下。连忙松开。  
“海未酱知道错了就不要紧了，不过是不是应该用嘴巴让花阳我好好地满足一下呢？”  
“诶——花阳酱好过分啊。”  
花阳忍不住托着海未的下巴就想往海未的嘴巴里面送，穗乃果一只手揽着海未的纤腰晃腿以示抗议。房间的大门突然被人推开，绚濑绘里风风火火的跑进来。  
看到绘里进来的真姬皱了皱眉：“绘里，电话打完了？”  
“打完了，没办法希一定要给我通视频电话，还好我衣服没脱干净。”绘里挠了挠自己的后脑勺，“你们这是已经结束了吗？小公主有说想我吗？”  
“不如说新的一波还没开始呢，海未酱抬抬身子穗乃果要起来。”  
海未听话的点点头，自己却已经被穗乃果有力的腰部挺了起来，简直是被在挤压过程中又一次竖立起来的肉刃顶起来的。肉刃死死地卡在里面，海未几乎要认为穗乃果要开始另一次的律动。  
但是穗乃果没有，她慢慢的退出了海未的身体。没有着力点支撑的海未一下子软倒，真姬连忙靠近一步搂着海未的腰让她能够借力撑起来。而同时没有了东西堵住的阴道，里面堆积的属于穗乃果绘里真姬花阳从晚到早的精液和海未自己的蜜液的混合物纷纷像瀑布一样流了出来。  
“哈啦休！没想到海未能存这么多啊！”绘里吃了一惊，帅气的冰蓝色眼眸被瞪得像铜铃一样大。  
“不要说了……”海未羞的无法抬头，把脸深深的藏在真姬的颈窝里。  
穗乃果和花阳也被这“盛景”吓了一跳。只有真姬还能够保持冷静，伸出手微微触摸了一下海未蜜侧尚显干净的肌肤：  
“海未。我之前打听过你的名字中‘海’这个字的含义哦。”  
“十二年前你说过的……‘父母希望把你抚养成拥有大海般广阔的胸怀，还有始终能不断增强自己能力的强大女性’，所以用了‘海’这个字。”  
目光在海未的胸前和依旧吐着精液混合物的蜜壶上来去，真姬压低了嗓音：  
“且不说胸有没有达到大海的级别……你下面这张小嘴，真真却是‘海纳百川’。”  
“你不要再说了……”颈窝中传出少女细若蚊嘤还带着点点哭腔的声音，真姬终于不说话了。就像是最后的一点羞耻心被挤出来了一样，小穴在最后吐出一点精液末，也不再继续涌流了，只剩下乱蓬蓬的深蓝色密林和底下接近透支的名器。  
“都快肿了啊……”花阳喃喃的说。  
“这个量和浓度，再加上这么激烈的中出了这么多次……”真姬一只手把玩着自己的发梢：“就算不是安全期也会怀孕的吧。”  
腰间刚刚被某人纤细的手臂回抱住，随着这句话落地而僵硬了一下，海未侧着头躺在真姬的肩膀上：“我不想怀孕。”  
“诶？海未酱不想给我们生孩子吗？”  
“……没办法交代啊，到时候出生一算日子，老公一死两三个月就怀孕。”绘里啧了一声：“就园田家那个传统度，没让我们的小公主守寡就不错了。”  
“不要当着人家的面说人家的家事。”真姬眯眼，修长的手臂把海未轻轻地放到柔软的地毯上：“既然海未已经玩的这么激烈了，那我们就在下午送你回去之前不操你了。”  
“诶？”  
“诶？？？！！！”  
海未吃了一惊，但是绘里和花阳的反应比她更激烈：“不是吧？！！！”  
“也稍微有点数吧，如果发炎了还是很难办的。”  
绘里花阳异口同声：“前门不行我们可以走后门啊！”  
“……”  
自己可能真的在什么时候低估了这两位挚友的禽兽程度，真姬扶额：“虽然不能插入，但是我没让你们不能对着海未解决啊……”  
“诶……”  
绘里和花阳面面相觑，突然一瞬间心有灵犀一点通。两个人纷纷露出会心的微笑，一左一右走到了海未身边：  
“那现在就开始吧，我们让海未酱舒服了这么久，海未酱也要让我们舒服一下的吧。”  
“说的对啊，刚才我可是去接希的电话了，没能享受到海未的服务真的好遗憾啊。”  
两根粗长的肉刃破出空气暴露在海未面前，同时海未的小手也已经被两个人绅士的执起，一左一右握在了绘里和花阳的肉棒上，四只手撸动着两柄炎枪。  
“好大……好烫……”  
虽然不是第一次同时接触两个人的肉棒，但是还是头一次自己有意识的近距离的观察把玩着两个人的命根子，这本来只属于希和凛的专属造物，如今是真正的被她们亲自送到了海未的手里，任她把玩。  
就像是在某个意义上属于她了一样。  
海未可爱的歪了歪头，在两个人掀起来的节奏上，海未很快就适应了这样的触碰，转而主动地两面开弓，撸弄着两个人的肉棒。  
“绘里酱和花阳酱好狡猾啊，那穗乃果只能……”  
橙发的天空撇了撇嘴，掏出自己粗壮的分身深入了海未的臀缝。但是却没有继续深入，而是在臀缝上来回纠缠着，海未也感知到了她的目的，晃动着翘臀迎合着穗乃果的抽动。  
“哈……哈啊……海未酱……”  
穗乃果不会对海未说，这是她想和海未结婚之后新婚之夜用的。虽然在那次海未屈服之后，两个人擦肩而过。但是她终究还是找到了机会这么做了。  
你现在的迎合，是不是也曾这么想过吗。海未酱。  
忽然海未感觉到自己的下巴被抬起，红发的风雅医生就这样站在了她的面前，把自己的分身递到了她的小嘴旁边。  
“海未，张嘴。”  
真姬的手抚摸着海未修长的头发，哄诱着海未吃她的姬儿。目光中传来一丝迷惘，却又有几分天真无邪，未知那是清明还是浑浊。  
樱花般的唇瓣微启，海未轻轻地亲了一口真姬鸡鸡粉红色的顶峰。然后张开小嘴，把粗长的肉刃慢慢的吞进自己嘴里。  
“这就是真姬说的……我的味道……”  
一切的一切都被改变了，留下来的少女认同了在非同一般的综合禁忌中挥之不去的快感，就算是仅此一刻，也已经给这个女人染上了更娇媚的色彩。  
是谁在捕捉谁？谁又在被谁捕捉？是百川注定东流到海，还是大海在吸引百川？  
这是谁都不知道的答案。  
“呜……咕呜，咕呜嗯……嗯嗯……”  
尽管没有人在触碰，海未也知道自己的下身已经湿了，双腿难耐地夹在一起，狭小的空间里四个人的快感已经被调和到一个临界点。那是黎明大风入松林爆发的到来。  
“海未酱……海未酱……我不行了……我要射在海未酱你身上了……”  
“哈啊……那，我们就比比……我们的海未酱……能让谁射的最多吧。”  
“不要小瞧我啊……哈啊、我，已经，憋了好久了……”  
“你们居然要比这个……真的是、一米哇嘎乃！”  
真姬口中的最后一个音节刚吐出来，四个人就像同时被弹射出去的弹弓一样，乳白色的火焰同时从四挺原始的机枪中吐出，有的喷射到海未光滑而线条完美的后背上，有的射在海未娇嫩的乳房上，有的射在海未精致的锁骨上，最多的则是粘在海未的脸和秀发，活脱脱洗了一场集天下之大成的牛奶淋浴。  
“这是……精液的味道……啊……”  
真姬把避孕药塞到了海未的口中，海未樱花色的薄唇微微一抖，就像是再寻求什么极高的快感一样，一口把射的满满一嘴的精液伴着避孕药吃了下去。俄而舔了舔脸颊的精液，把小嘴凑上去来回含着四个人的鸡儿，手指也在不断的随机抓着两个填满了它们的战斗力。一场又一场的来回战斗开始，需求的一方从四人逐渐转变为海未。  
这是另一场统治的开始。  
“海未，笑一个。”  
不知何时海未发现她们已经转到了办公桌面前，在她们头顶的摄像头，上面闪着正在工作中的绿光。大家的眼神都转到了悬挂在上面的摄像头上，没有人在厌恶。  
臀瓣夹紧了一个，左右手各抓着一个，口中含着一个的海未自然而然的成为了机械生命关注的焦点。橙黄色的眼眸短暂的黯淡下去，却又不知道因为什么样的原因重新把眼中的波光扬了上来。  
海未含着东西的唇扬起了一个放弃了的弧度。她就像十二年前在偶像活动中的那样，微笑的眯起了眼睛，伸出手指比了一个剪刀手。

“穗乃果送你回家吧。”  
不清楚自己的发小说出这句话的原因，但是海未宁可相信她是纯粹的想保证她的安全。海未点点头，手被穗乃果搭在身上，在玄关缓缓地穿上了高跟鞋。  
“那真姬酱、绘里酱、花阳酱，我们走了哦。”  
“嗯。”  
没有人说什么，穗乃果带着海未慢慢走出夕阳下的别墅，登上穗乃果的车。连续三天激情过的房间里，一下子显得安静了许多。  
“那……真姬酱？绘里酱，我也走了哦。”  
“这么急着走吗，你是想凛了吗？”  
花阳坐立不安的样子不可避免的显得有些滑稽。面对绘里的质疑，花阳赔笑道：  
“虽然我是很感激你们啦，但是我太久和家里没联系，凛酱会担心的。”  
“……”  
花阳的道理绘里和真姬都知道，怀孕的女孩怎么可能不会想多。就算在外面疯狂的玩了，不代表家里面的东西就不重要。这一点上这四个人倒是保持着神奇的一致。  
“你还会再来的吧？”  
“我还能再来的……吧？”  
突然想起了什么事情的真姬，和穿上风衣准备出门的花阳，两个人同时把心中的疑问问出了口。过于巧合的同步让两个人最后都奇妙一笑，真姬保持着这样的笑意点上了一支烟。  
“那是当然。”  
花阳的雅阁也开走了。逐渐阴暗下来的天色，房间中只剩下真姬和绘里两个人。真姬默默抽着烟，绘里则看着手机，不知道再想些什么。  
“真姬啊……”  
真姬抬起头，绘里不知道什么时候走到了窗边，抬头看着逐渐露出星空色的天空。  
“你还不准备走啊，一会我也走了。”真姬把烟熄灭在烟灰缸里，点上了第二支。  
“我是在想……”绘里望着天空托着腮：“如果有一天海未又结婚了，我们怎么办啊。”  
“哦？”  
“我们都是结了婚的人，也都过得很好没法离婚，海未肯定不想一辈子做我们四个的情人吧。”绘里说道：“但是海未结了婚的话，如果我们继续保持，她老公早晚要知道吧。难道我们再……？”  
绘里比了一个“咔嚓”的动作，没成想居然把真姬逗笑了。“那简单，那海未就找个能接受我们一起上海未的老公就好了。”  
“……真姬你没喝多吧。”  
绘里瞪大了冰蓝色的眼睛：“海未想嫁的肯定是她喜欢的人，这可不是你安排谁就能安排上的，我们说了可不算。”  
“不去试试怎么可能知道呢。”真姬卷了卷发梢：“如果时间不是那么快的话……我已有良策。”  
“我不想听，只有这一次我还真不怎么敢信你。”绘里从衣架上找出围巾围在脖子上，朝真姬挥了挥手：“我先走了。”  
“一米哇嘎乃……恕不远送，记得关灯。”  
第三辆车也越山而去，真姬独自一人坐在没有开灯的房间里。夕阳的红色都快要褪的一干二净，星空的深蓝色蔓延上来，把整个房间染得漆黑。房间里只有真姬手头香烟的火星，电脑亮着的屏幕和层层袅袅的白烟。  
“很多事情都是一样的，越是靠的近的解决办法，越难以被发现。”真姬低低的自言自语道：“绘里……看来你是忘了，老话说的‘灯下黑’。”  
真姬起身把烟按灭在烟灰缸里，信步走出屋门。房间里的电渐渐地全都断了。在黑暗完全笼罩这个屋子之前，电脑上一闪而过的跳出了一个“发送成功”的提醒窗口。

【一星期后】  
“姐？在家吗？”  
“电脑也没关上，亏得是希姐不擅长电脑，要是漏了什么东西，姐要怎么交代。”  
“说起漏的东西……”  
“果然还是很在意啊，西木野前辈说的，那个东西……没办法了，动一下姐的电脑吧。”  
“D盘D盘……”  
“……”  
“居然还有加密锁啊，姐姐还真是谨慎。不过不谨慎的话，也做不出来这种事吧。”  
“第一个非偶数的素数，这样的话……”  
“……imuzon0906。”  
“还真是讽刺的密码啊。让我看看西木野前辈说的我想看的东西到底是什么。”  
“……？！”  
“海未……姐……？怎么会……是这种事……”  
“……”  
“……哈啊……”  
“……哈，哈啊……海未……姐……”

“百川东到海，何时复西归？”  
——《汉乐府·长歌行》

【END】  
2019年11月16日 17:00  
己亥年十月二十

**Author's Note:**

> “百川东到海，何时复西归？”  
——《汉乐府·长歌行》


End file.
